She Said So
by Warden of Tol Eressea
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a special someone to make everything seem better. One-shot. Amourshipping. AshxSerena. SatoSere.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of its characters.

She Said So

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner goes to Altaria and Drasna of the Elite Four!"

Ash ran over and knelt beside where Pikachu lay, battered and bruised from its fierce battle with the Humming Pokemon.

"Hey buddy, you were awesome. You put up one heck of a fight." Pikachu smiled sadly and chaa'ed weakly.

Ash smiled and gently picked up his friend, "Let's get you to a Pokemon Center." He turned towards where Drasna stood waiting.

"Thanks so much for battling me. I learned a lot from you," and despite how disappointed with himself he was, Ash smiled at the woman of the Elite Four.

"Not a problem at all youngster. You had better make sure your Pokemon are taken care of. No matter what type of trainer you are, that is always your number one duty," then Drasna smiled, "you have an amazing bond with your Pikachu, Ash. Continue to work hard and one day, I will look forward to battling you once more."

Ash's companions had walked over, watching the two battlers.

"Ash, we should get Pikachu to Nurse Joy," Clemont said worriedly. Ash turned and nodded and with one last goodbye to Drasna, the four travelling friends made their way over to the Pokemon Center that was nearby.

"Wow, you and Pikachu did so awesome," Bonnie gushed on the way, "an Elite Four member. Wow!"

"Drasna was right, Ash. You and Pikachu looked really in sync out there," Clemont added. Ash just smiled weakly at his friends. He was really lucky they were so supportive of him. But his smile hid his inner turmoil. Was he disappointed? Well, sure a bit. After all, all trainers felt disappointment when they lost, whether it be big or small. It was just how human beings are. But he wasn't disappointed at Pikachu. They've been together through thick and thin. They were best friends for so long now. No, Pikachu did the best he could and Ash couldn't be prouder. No. Ash was disappointed in himself…and frustrated. But he didn't let any of it show on his face, not wanting to worry any of his friends. They entered the Pokemon Center and Ash gave Pikachu into Nurse Joy's care.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu will be as good as new in no time," Nurse Joy assured him.

Ash gave her a small smile, "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy."

He turned back to his three friends and said, "Hey, I think I'm going to go take a walk. Just to clear my thoughts a bit." And with that, he walked out of the Pokemon Center leaving the others a bit stunned.

"Do you think Ash is going to be ok?" Clemont asked after the raven-haired trainer had left.

"I don't know," Bonnie looked at her big brother worriedly. "He seemed fine."

Serena stood there, looking outside at the place where Ash had just been. She saw his somewhat forced smile earlier and knew that something had been bothering him since the battle with Drasna. Watching him throughout the battle, she had admired the way he tackled each new challenge with both enthusiasm and confidence. Always reaching to push his limits, always aiming to get better, to be the best there ever was.

Ever since meeting Ash at summer camp all those years ago, he had become an inspiration to her. He was on her thoughts all the time and when she had saw him on television, she couldn't wait to meet him again, to perhaps travel with him, get to know him, let him get to know her…

But all that boiled down to the present. Ash had helped her so much and now she wanted to return the favor.

She turned to the siblings, "I think something _is_ bothering Ash. Maybe we should try talking to him, just one on one. Maybe he'll be more comfortable talking then."

Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, Clemont why don't you go first, then Bonnie, and then I'll go." And they nodded again. As Bonnie began playing with the rest of their Pokemon, Clemont laid down his backpack and walked out of the Pokemon Center, trying to find his friend. In truth, Serena wanted nothing better than to run out and find Ash herself, but Ash was everyone's friend and everyone was worried about Ash. Not just her. And so she waited.

Ash walked along aimlessly, not really caring where he ended up. His thoughts were elsewhere, back in the past where Pikachu had battled Drasna's fierce Altaria. He had been feeling really pumped lately, confidant that perhaps the Kalos League would be theirs this time. He had won his eighth badge two days ago, beating Wulfric at the Snowbelle City Gym. Now they were heading towards where the Kalos League would be held and on the way, they had stopped at this nearby town and had chanced upon the member of the Elite Four.

And of course, he, being who he is, had requested a battle to really test himself. These had happened in the past. He had met Flint right before the Sinnoh League. He even battled Diantha not so long ago. He had lost then too, but he thought that he had improved enough so that he could at least put up a much better fight than the one earlier.

"Ash!" He was jolted out of his thoughts as the sudden call came from behind. He turned and saw his friend Clemont running towards him, panting as he stopped.

"Clemont? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Clemont made a placating gesture, still trying to catch his breath.

"No, everything's fine. Just wanted to come find you." Ash looked at him a bit confused.

Clemont hesitated a moment and then said gently, "Ash, is something bothering you?"

So then he hadn't fooled everyone. Ash looked at him a bit lost. He didn't really want to explain why. Not because he didn't feel comfortable talking to Clemont, but more that he wasn't comfortable with himself. It would seem really petty. He felt like a little kid again, sulking after he lost.

"I'll be alright Clemont. Thanks for checking up on me. It's just one of those days. But don't you worry about a thing!" He gave his confident thumbs-up and Clemont felt his worries slightly allayed. He knew Ash was still not telling him something, but he clearly didn't feel comfortable talking about it and so he let it be. Ash was Ash after all. Sooner or later, everything came out in the end. More often sooner than later.

"Well, if you're sure…," Clemont began, "…Well, I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to Ash, I'll always be there. I know you'll be the best Ash."

And that brought a genuine smile to Ash's face. The two clasped arms and they parted ways, Clemont back to the Center and Ash to continue on his walk.

Yes, Ash thought, he really was lucky to have such friends. Clemont believed in him. He felt marginally better than he did before and he decided to do a bit of sightseeing around the streets before he headed back. But inevitably, the defeat came back to him again and he sighed.

He didn't fool himself into thinking that he was as strong as Diantha or Drasna was. Yet, he still wanted to gauge his own skill level against them. Trainer to trainer. The skill level between the average gym leader and the Elite Four were really daunting. He knew he should be focusing on the upcoming League battles, but it was still a letdown. He had learned a lot from his battle, but when would it end? He pondered this question for a long while and before he knew it, he was on the street that led back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Ash!" He looked up and saw Bonnie running towards him, Dedenne faithfully by her side.

"Are you feeling better?" Bonnie looked up at him with round eyes full of concern. Ash laughed to himself inside. He really was a bad actor. And Bonnie was not your average kid. She could read people better than most.

"Much," Ash said truthfully. And just like that Bonnie's eyes lit up and she pulled on his hand.

"C'mon. Dinner's almost ready. I'm sure you're hungry as usual." Ash just laughed and allowed the energetic girl to drag him all the way back. As they neared the sliding doors, Bonnie turned to face him.

"You're not still upset with the battle earlier are you?"

Yes, Bonnie could read you like a book. Or perhaps he was just really easily read.

"No, I feel much better now." It was a half-truth. He did feel better. But only a bit. Bonnie looked at him and just shook her head.

"You're the best trainer ever Ash. I can't wait for the Kalos League. You'll show them all. You'll see."

And that brought him another smile. Bonnie believed in him. But he still felt his doubts linger before he brushed it to the side. Bonnie's giddy personality affects everyone around her. She reminded him and himself when he was younger. He smiled a bit wryly. Who was he kidding? He was like that even now, never mind when he was younger.

"Thanks Bonnie. Now let's go. I think my stomach's talking to me again," and laughing together, they went inside.

The stars shone brightly above. The evening air was cool. There was nothing like the late evening, the time between dinner and what felt like "actual" nighttime. Ash sat down on a bench just outside the Center. Pikachu had healed just fine and he was currently inside, playing with the other Pokemon. The others were no doubt doing their own things, but Ash sought solitude once again. It wasn't often that he was all by himself. If no one else, Pikachu was always by his side. They knew each other inside out and Ash knew that Pikachu would understand. But this was something he had to deal with himself. Pikachu had done the best he could. Now it was Ash's turn.

The sound of the doors sliding open made him turn his head and he saw Serena looking around for him. Her eyes lit up as she spotted him and she walked over, standing beside him.

"Hey Ash."

Serena was different from all his other friends. She was caring, gentle, compassionate. Not saying that the others weren't of course, but Serena was something more. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but Serena always had a way of bringing out his best, more unintentionally than intentional. It was strange. But a good kind of strange.

"Hey, what's up?"

She stared at him, debating about something inside before she asked, "Would you mind if I sat with you a bit?"

Ash blinked, "Oh, of course. I don't mind at all." Serena gave him a smile, one that made him feel warm inside, as she sat down next to him on the bench.

A faint breeze blew by. It was getting steadily warmer each day as they left Snowbelle City, but the evenings were still cold.

They sat in a contented silence. It came to Ash just how comfortable he and Serena were around each other. It was never awkward and they never fought. It was just…comfortable.

"Ash?" Serena's gentle voice cut through the silence. Ash looked at her. "Talk to me Ash. Please?"

Ash's mouth opened and then closed again, no words coming out. So it seems that everyone knew that something was up. He couldn't help but smile. They were his good friends. He should've known that they couldn't be fooled.

Ash chuckled, "I really am a bad actor aren't I?" Serena gave a small laugh before her expression grew serious once more. Her sapphire blue eyes gazed at him with both worry and passion.

"Tell me."

And just like that, Ash found himself talking about everything. Clemont had been right. Everything came out sooner or later. Some people dealt with their problems by being alone. But Ash was Ash. Serena was the best listener he knew. Just being around her made him feel better, Ash realized. Perhaps it was aura. Or perhaps it was…no, it couldn't be. Could it?

He finished and Serena hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand with hers. They both flushed and Ash froze for a split second. And then he relaxed and gently wrapped his fingers around hers.

"You know. The people we look up to can be pretty daunting at times," Serena said. She looked up at the stars and smiled as her thoughts took her back. "I remember when I was younger. I used to watch my mother compete in Rhyhorn races. She was a champion and I used to look up to her. But when I started my own training, I often wondered just how in the world I would ever be as good as her. And not just that too! You remember the battle I had with Aria?"

Ash nodded. "I thought afterwards that I still had a long way to go. I learned a lot about myself and I felt really good to have battled with Aria. But a small part of me also wondered if I would ever reach that high a level."

"I thought you did had an amazing battle Serena. Especially since it was your first double battle too."

Serena laughed and said, "You still remember it was my first?"

"Of course!" Ash turned to look at her, "You know. Perhaps that's just how it works. I remember one time. This was back when I was travelling through the Sinnoh region. I saw one of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Flint, battle against the Champion. It was right after the Sinnoh League had ended and I still remember how awesome their Pokemon battled. It really pumps you up, it gets you to reach for the stars. But I guess at the same time, especially when you suffer a setback, it really gets you wondering if the stars really are reachable."

"I guess that's how life works at times," Serena added gently. "But Ash, think about everything that you _have_ accomplished. So many wonderful things. Things that seemed impossible. Think Ash. Situations that looked so daunting that you were sure you would never overcome them. But you did in the end. Because your bond with your Pokemon won through. Your determination and your dreams Ash. I know that life can be tough sometimes. It's like that for everyone. But I know you will triumph Ash and I'll be with you at your side all the way."

Their eyes met once more and Ash saw the determined gleam in her eyes. And not for the first time that day, the thought came to him again, that he really was lucky to have Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena with him. Especially Serena…

"Thanks Serena. For everything." And then he surprised both her and himself as he pulled her into a hug. Serena felt like she was going to faint, but then quickly melted into Ash's embrace. When they came apart, Serena felt so warm and tingly inside. And hopeful. Hopeful that perhaps she had a real good chance with Ash. They stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes, happy to enjoy the moment. Their faces were still close. The cool evening suddenly felt not so cool at all. They found their breathing hitched and heavy. Serena licked her lips, her eyes fixed on Ash's. Their faces neared each other, inching slowly, impossibly slowly, closer.

" _Is this really happening? It is. It is!"_ Serena thought before their lips met, gently at first, barely making contact. And then they were gone. They were lost in their own little world, where nothing mattered except each other. When they broke apart to catch their breath, they looked at each other with shy smiles, their faces flushed. Serena had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Ash. And now she had and it was heaven. Better than anything in the world. She wondered if Ash liked it as well and her unspoken question was answered when Ash's arms came around her and pulled her close. She happily closed her eyes and laid her head onto his shoulders, her arms snaking around his torso.

They sat in their own little bubble, oblivious to the outside world. No words were spoken, but none was needed. Ash felt like shouting so that the entire world can hear. With Serena, he felt like flying. She felt so warm and soft. The sweet scent of her hair came to him and he could have buried his nose in it forever.

He would start training again tomorrow. The Kalos League awaited him. And he felt on top of the world. Serena believed in him. He would go out there and show them all. After all, Serena said he could.


End file.
